


Lady don't fall backwards

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: 死亡和生命全部的区别。
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Lady don't fall backwards

“嘘，Pete。”他小声说，蹑手蹑脚地在黑暗里穿过动力室，巨大的蒸汽管道在他头顶轰鸣，有什么闪光在他们头顶钢板的缝隙里一闪而过，可能是巡逻的探照灯光，也可能是更危险的东西。

“没人听得见的。”Pete在他兜里不服气地说，“我声音这么小。”

“嘘。”Carl只是说。Carl矮着身走到铁门边，耳朵贴在门边，听了一会儿隔壁房间的动静，这才将那扇事先开了锁的门缓缓推开，悄悄潜入伸手不见五指的黑暗里。

下一个房间更黑，也更臭，一点点食物残留在器皿里发酵的味道，堆在墙角的实验员们没洗的实验服，铁生锈的味道。铁箱码到了天花板，Carl完全凭记忆在全然的黑暗里安静地走着，摸索，摸到了他事先做过记号的那个空铁箱，他掀开盖子，钻了进去。

“好了，现在你可以说话了。”Carl整个人在箱子里缩成一团。七个小时。他想，他要等，等七个小时之后他们把这批货搬到岸上，四百四十九个废弃仪器箱和一个空箱子，然后Carl的朋友会帮忙把他……把他们带出来。

“那，我们还要多久才能到家？这里臭得像靴底。”Pete不安地问，“可不是最好的度过复活节的地方。”

复活节。Carl想。他把手伸到兜里，去摸那个一厘米大小的金属块，感受它在发音时的轻微振动。振动让Carl觉得安心。他沉默了一会儿，Pete小心翼翼地发出了：“诶……”的声音。

“你到不了家了，明白吗，Pete？”Carl告诉他，“Pete，你最后记得的场景是什么？”

Pete没有迟疑：“之前是一个夏天，很热，我和你吵了一架，下楼去买点牛奶，但我当时并没有真的生气。然后记忆就断掉了。现在我们在哪儿？我什么时候才可以回家？”

“你到不了家了。”Carl重复，“是这样的，Pete，你不再活着了。你出了点意外。现在你是一段记忆数据，被放在存储器里。”

“什么？”Pete的声音充满了恐惧的扭曲。人忽然得知自己死了的时候，是会有这种反应的，如果这段数据能有心脏，Carl一定已经听到了那颗心脏跳得过快的声音。Carl缓了缓，强迫开口，以防存在主义的幽灵把那段数据上残留的对话系统击溃。

“不要慌张，我很爱你，而且这不是结束，好吗？如果你没意见的话，我现在要把你关掉了。”Carl告诉他，“这个金属块的临时数据存储量有限，每过半小时，对话系统就不会记得我们谈了什么。我不想每隔半小时就告诉你一遍你已经死了的事。你反复受到惊吓也……不是什么好事。”

“我没有器官可以感到惊吓了，还记得吗？”Pete说，“好了，一段数据，噢该死！你会觉得我不是真正的人格。但是这段数据太真实了，我现在感觉我自己是真的……我明白了。”

Carl的手指摩挲着金属块，打算把对话系统关掉。

“不要关掉我。”Pete说。

Carl停下了。

“我觉得自己是存在的。你明白吗？”Pete说，“见鬼。一段数据，一点AI对话系统，但我感觉自己存在在这里，同样有一段生命，只不过生命长度只有半小时。求你了，别关掉。”

没法拒绝Pete，谁能拒绝他。Carl把金属块握在掌心，凝视着黑暗。哪怕是和Pete相关的一段数据。一份天杀的该死的数据，他真的不必去照顾这个数据化的对话系统，对话系统编制出来只不过是为了告慰已逝之人的亲故，那连真正的人格都算不上，所谓存在的感觉就更是谎言。但是Carl又……Carl知道自己总是软弱的。

“早晚会关掉的。”Carl警告他说。只是一段数据。只是一段数据。

“到时候再说。”Pete轻快地说，“但我还是很想知道，我们现在是什么处境？不要浪费我的生命了，我只给你三分钟时间，开始！”

“如果一切顺利的话，我会在七个小时以后被朋友接应，离开这个铁箱。”Carl说，“然后我会带着你，回到家去，再把你关掉。嘿听着，你十一年前死了，我付了一笔钱，把你的记忆存储下来，存放在……在这里。虽然当时记忆研究的前景已经很不妙了，我猜我只是抓住了最后一根稻草。然后这十一年里，一切越来越糟，亡者记忆存储引发的各式各样的社会问题本来已经让人们难以忍受了，再加上，有一吨脑科学的新论文都说记忆还原成意识是不可能的，还有一吨哲学论文试图证明就算还原了，也不再是当初的那个人。最近战争又爆发了，重压之下，人们公投决议，要销毁世界上绝大部分记忆存储罐。他们说要多看看活人，不要看亡者。”

“而你……”

“我把你偷出来了。”Carl说，忽然觉得喉咙干渴，“我会把你放到盒子里收着。你会被关掉，但不是永远。如果有一天谁找到了可以把记忆还原成意识，乃至复活的方法，我就把你送去，明白吗？”

他自己都不知道相不相信自己说的话。Pete走了这么多年了，记忆研究越来越被斥为伪科学，他已经越来越接受Pete或许有生之年都回不来了，他不知道自己为什么要对AI Pete承诺说死亡不是永远。但是。

而且他不应该对一段记忆称呼“你”，Carl混乱地想着咨询师说的话。不应混淆两者。多少人在用了亲故的记忆对话系统之后被逼疯。

“明白了。Biggles，瞧，你解释得很清楚嘛，过半个小时你再像这样说一次就行了。”Pete说。

Carl对着黑暗咬紧了牙。

“但如果你怕混淆我和人类Pete的存在，你可以现在就把我关掉。”Pete说。

你为什么那么聪明？Carl痛苦地想。他咬牙切齿地把那个光滑的金属块握在手心里。等他回去一定要把金属块锁在保险柜里，把密码延时每年发送一次给自己。否则他怕自己一回去就沉溺于与亡者对话。他终究无法抵抗与Pete的头脑说话的诱惑。他宁愿那个金属块有棱角，能像那些刀子一样划开他的皮肤。他需要被审判，审判自己的疯狂行为究竟是出于对爱的最后一丝希望，还是出于沉迷幻象。又或这两者本质本无区别。

是不是本来就不该为一个离开了他生命的人疯成这样来着？

Carl看了一眼表，这个傻AI的这段记忆临时存储快满了，大概还剩六分钟。

Pete也在计算这时间。

“我的半小时生命……到现在为止还剩下大概六分钟，我可以用剩下的时间为你唱支歌。”Pete对他说，“要听吗？”

“好。”

于是在黑暗的铁箱里，在Carl兜里，Pete慢慢地唱起了一支歌。


End file.
